vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rain Pow
Summary Kaori Ninotsugi is a magical girl in Arc 3. She's a kind and energetic middle schooler who likes colorful things and has her head on her shoulders. Her great communication skills and outgoing personality has helped her make friends and get by easily. She's best friends with Tatsuko Sakaki. However, those are all a facade Kaori has created for others to see. In reality, Kaori has always been a very doubting and untrusting person, even from a young age, and, after her parents’ deaths, had been living with her older sister. She would be beaten up and abused by her on a frequent basis whenever she was in a bad mood or had a bad day at work, or when Kaori’s grades were either too low or too high, just so she would pass for the less talented younger sibling. She was later turned into the magical girl Rain Pow by the fairy Toko, and used her powers to traumatize her sister, live a good life, and eventually join Toko in doing evil deeds. Cunning, self-centered, skilled with the arithmetic of gains and losses, and unstrusting, not even to Toko - that is Toko’s ideal version of a magical girl. When Toko and Rain Pow became wanted figures within the Magical Kingdom, they turned six other people into magical girls and tricked them to help them fight off their "evil" pursuers. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 7-C Name: Kaori Ninotsugi, Rain Pow Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 12-13 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Middle School Student, Assassin, Wanted Criminal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Rainbow Creation, Durability Negation, Forcefield Creation, Limited Clairvoyance, Vibration Manipulation, Decent CQC, Social Influencing, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: Likely Large Town level (Slightly weaker than Post-Unmarked Ripple. Traded blows with Pukin well enough to give her trouble, better than Captain Grace and Kuru-Kuru Hime did. Casually stomps Captain Grace) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Likely Large Town Class Durability: Likely Large Town level (Took blows from Ripple. Shrugged off all attacks by Tepsekemei), Higher with rainbows (More durable than herself. Ripple had to use her full strength to block them) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Standard melee range for combat, Line of sight for rainbows Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely smart and shrewd, especially for her age. Can formulate effective plans, think several steps ahead, and adapt to situations on the fly. Master at concealing and faking her thoughts and emotions, manipulating situations into her advantage, even ones that are disadvantageous to her at first. Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 4/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 4/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 4/5 *'Self-assertion:' 4/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 4/5 *'Magical Potential:' 3/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 2/5 Rainbow Creation: Rain Pow's magic allows her to create rainbows anywhere within her sight. They have no thickness, create no sound or temperature, and are solid enough to withstand a magical girl's strength, and sharp enough to cut a magical girl's body with no effort. Can also be used as walls to block physical attacks, stacked together to form an impenetrable defense, or created in micro-unit rainbows that can be used for detecting attacks. Rainbows can be created anywhere, and head in any direction; they will appear on one end, and it will take a short period of time to extend to another end. Rainbows that are out of her sight will collapse, they can only be shot in a straight line or with a slight curve, and the rainbow's stability is proportional to its size. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Social Influencers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Criminals Category:Tier 7